The End Is Near
by Saori-Hime
Summary: [YAOI, SasuNaru, Rated R!] One room, one person, one feeling, and one untold story. Sasuke is put in the spotlight and he can't figure out why. Things are never the way they seem; they are usually worse.
1. Alone

Warnings: Rated R. YAOI, SasuNaru, Sasuke-centric, strong language, and smex. What more can you ask for?

Disclaimer: Plot, evilness, and everything else that doesn't have Kishimoto-sensei's copyright in it, is mine.

**Chapter One – Alone**

By Saori-Hime

His lips opened and twisted, cringed and closed with smooth flips and flops, and expired words danced in the air around him like the dirty smoke of an old cigarette. He breathed in and infected his lungs with them, and his perception bended like a spoon.

"…or when we decided to figure out what Kakashi-sensei's face looked like. That was a very awesome mission, but…"

He made quick glances to the darkness beside him, behind him, below him, before his eyes would settle back on the insecure light of a melting candle in front of him. Deep black eyes narrowed in order to make out the silhouette of the person who lurked on the other side of the table.

"…and I thought I was going to die, but you appeared and grabbed my ankle. Remember? Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei were seriously mad at me though…"

Sasuke turned his head this time, and he looked out into the darkness with wide, distrustful eyes. Anxiety ignited from the candlelight's shadows and sparked pathways into the unknown. His lips parted and he breathed in again with pale features that were sharply contrasted to the intense obscurity of his hair, and his eyes scanned blindly what he could not comprehend; he was still—with thick intakes of breath—until he returned his gaze to the person in front of him in one clean sweep.

"…dammit Sasuke you haven't been listening to anything I've said!"

Sasuke stared at nothing and suddenly a hand shot out of the shadows and strong fingers wrapped around the front of his shirt, "Fuck you too!" Naruto said right in front of his face as he balanced his body and feet on the table, not caring about the flickering candle behind him at all. "Even if you don't pay attention, can't you at least fucking pretend? I was trying to keep us busy! Damn it, damn it!" Bright blue eyes stared down at him in compulsive impatience, and Sasuke stared back in expressionless disorientation.

He did not reply.

"How about you try saying something for a change? Since everything I say doesn't seem to concern you at all. Fuck, you seriously drive me insane Sasuke!" Naruto's free hand landed on his face and he used it to turn his head to the side roughly, "What's so interesting over there? Uh?! What's so interesting?" Naruto's face approached and he pressed his cheek against Sasuke's so he was able to peer into the vast nothing in front of them as he spoke, "I don't fucking understand why you would rather look that way than at me. Seriously, what the fuck?" Naruto's jaw muscles moved against his face, and Sasuke noted backhandedly how his voice had lowered because of their proximity—at least he wasn't screaming any more—but he was still loud enough to make his voice echo around them.

"Are you going to say something now?" Naruto detached himself from Sasuke's face and tried to steady himself on the table that cracked and quivered under his feet, "Or are you going to keep ignoring me?" He added more calmly, perhaps slightly worried, "Uh? Sasuke?" Sasuke's face had not moved from the position Naruto left it, and Naruto's eyes lowered as he inspected his teammate's body… from his perfect neck… down the navy blue shirt…and traveling all the way down to his waist…

…And Sasuke grunted in discomfort when Naruto's extra weight added itself onto his lap. Keen arms wrapped themselves around his neck, hooked to the back of the chair's headrest in triumph, and waited for acknowledgement—Sasuke turned his head to watch soft baby blue with an intoxicated interest while Naruto grinned at him innocently as he closed the distance between their lips.

They kissed.

With half-open eyelids, Sasuke observed in sinful fascination the way Naruto's face tinted in excitement as his tongue prodded every obscure corner his mouth possessed, and Sasuke forgot for a moment about his worries and concentrated on the small caresses Naruto's tongue was providing. The lifeless arms that rested by his sides were allowed to slip under the blonde's shirt in order to feel the shuddering muscles beneath it and hungry fingertips enjoyed the provoking warmth without restrain.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto's hands left the headrest and lingered down Sasuke's shoulders and arms, seeking roguishly the end of the blue colored shirt in order to take it off quickly, and Sasuke pushed himself forward, nipping at Naruto's lips as he toyed with the idea of letting go or pulling in, but he was satisfied with listening to Naruto exhale heavily into the air instead.

Naruto moved his head to the side, trying to separate himself from Sasuke's lips, but the other pursued him fiercely. Naruto's mouth quirked into a smile, and the other saw it. Sasuke smirked as well.

With a tug here and a pull there their shirts were unfastened and thrown down onto the glaring space around them.

Pale fingers traced golden skin downwards, following the pattern of his spine, and Naruto trembled and pushed himself closer to Sasuke, wanting to eat him alive, to feel his tongue all the way down his throat and to eat the sure gasps that were waiting for him down there. Sasuke's hands began to reduce the clothing covering Naruto's waist and he pulled it down against his hips efficiently.

Naruto opened his eyes then, and waited for the other boy to do the same. When Sasuke's eyelids parted open, Naruto didn't do anything more than stare down tenderly at him. Sasuke stared back with confusion and question reflecting off his eyes for a second, then the sides of his lips lifted and he actually…

"Ku..kukuku…"

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and the blonde would have fallen victim to the dark floor beneath them if he hadn't reacted in time—instead he stumbled slightly off Sasuke's lap and regained balance just in time to catch Sasuke's figure as the taller boy began to get up from his chair.

Tanned arms clung to him as Naruto fought for attention obstinately, and Sasuke grumbled and scowled while trying to get rid of the tight hold Naruto had him in. Naruto pressed himself against his back and his hair tickled his skin and neck. He could feel his moon-kissed nose poking his spine, and his eyelashes fluttering close to his skin. Sasuke struggled for freedom as he walked forward with Naruto attached to his back and he did not notice the dim surroundings he had accidentally began to enter.

Unexpectedly the raven-haired boy found himself against a wall.

Sasuke's forehead pressed itself against the cold barrier while Naruto kissed his back, and he was half-aware of what the blonde's hands were doing to his pants, half- oblivious of what was the strange slippery substance covering the surface of the wall, and completely attentive at the same time.

Naruto continued to slide his clothing down his legs without shame, and the blonde helped himself out of his own pants while Sasuke was busy doing nothing in particular. Then bare legs pressed themselves against Sasuke's as Naruto's body conformed to the pale boy's like a second skin and Sasuke grunted against the wall before his hands reached down to get a hold of Naruto's fleeing fingers.

He grabbed them roughly and he turned himself around while pulling on Naruto's hands, so he was the one in control now. Naruto was miffed at the sudden switch, but his thoughts were appeased when Sasuke's mouth locked itself with his. Naruto could feel the friction between their bodies, and his face colored heavily as he tilted his head to give Sasuke more access to his mouth.

As soon as Sasuke released Naruto's hands they were pressed up against his chest, and the blonde felt the tantalizing muscles there and poked with nibbling fingers the sensitive skin he could find while wondering subconsciously why Sasuke's chest felt sticky and wet, like dried sweat mixed with…Naruto grinned against Sasuke's lips, and didn't pursue his thoughts further, instead he slipped one of his hands down, carefully building up Sasuke's anticipation until his hand finally surrounded its target and had began to caress him maliciously slow.

The taller boy's muffled breath intoxicated his mouth and Naruto sighed in satisfaction. Sasuke's lips turned away faintly and he began to push Naruto onto the floor, so his capricious movement ceased in order for him to settle down. It didn't matter... they would resume soon enough.

Sasuke, now on top of him, kissed his neck and held his right hand immobile above his head, and Naruto whined and purred within his throat as Sasuke's lips touched forbidden places, and his eyes scrunched up in delicate enjoyment.

Then it stopped.

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at Sasuke's face, which was framed by the hair that was being pulled down by gravity, and nothing was said. Now accustomed to the subtle darkness, Naruto could see the murky patches of color covering Sasuke's lean body and pale fingers crawled up his jaw line to his rosy lips and a thumb pressed the skin there gently.

Naruto watched Sasuke quietly. He was thinking about something.

_Plop. _

A crimson drop landed on Naruto's cheek, and attracted Sasuke's gaze. He stared at it, and then his index finger smeared the red color down, pass the side of his mouth, all the way down to his jaw.

Blood.

Sasuke was actually covered in blood—and his eyes did not widen.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and Naruto stared back.

"I can't…"

Sasuke admitted, and got up.

Naruto wasn't surprised.

Naked, Sasuke walked back towards the table where the candlelight was.

Naruto remained on the floor.

"…Remember the first time we entered the Chuunin exams, and you and Sakura tried to open those scrolls? Tsk. I only left for a minute and…"

Naruto's hands traced down towards his navel and slipped down in between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around himself and began to slide his grip up and down. His ministrations were slow, and they matched the same rhythm Sasuke's words had. His lips opened and closed, and his eyes trembled underneath his eyelids. Hips bucked and toes curled to an end as pleasure began to take form.

"…without Kakashi, we would have probably been killed that time. You came up with a pretty good plan, and it actually—" Sasuke turned around, his body next to the lighted table, and he peered into the darkness. He could only hear Naruto's gasps and groans.

"—surprised me." Sasuke finished his sentence as his dark eyes tried to identify where he had been.

_Ahhh…nnh… aahhh_

Sasuke didn't blink, he concentrated on the voice, that voice that sent little aches of excitement down his stomach.

_Hmm..ahhh…_

Sasuke turned away, eyes wide and sore, and he doubled over, placing his hands on the table to support himself, and in one wave of disgust, he opened the contents of his empty stomach inside out.

Naruto climaxed.

Sasuke breathed heavily, his stomach constricting inside his body, and then he released his grip on the table and fell to the floor. Blood and saliva slipped from his face and mixed together on the darkened ground.

He stared at nothing in particular.

The candlelight burned a darker tint of red and its glow overtook the shadows and gave the empty space character. From the rectangular table in the middle to the simple chair on one end, the tatami floor extended, and dark red patches bathed the room in infinite places, from the corners and up to the walls. Everything dripped and throbbed with burning blood around him.

…and Sasuke closed his eyes.

TBC…

Comments: Don't worry, it gets _weirder_ lol I think next chapter will be longer too ; I'm posting this on because even if it does contain mature content I seriously don't think there is something outrageous enough that will get me in trouble. I've seen worse… I think oo

I posted this on LiveJournal though, so if it by any chance disappears… you may find it over there XP (The link is on my profile)

-Saori


	2. Together

Disclaimer: I own my imagination and Kishimoto owns Naruto. If we mixed the both, you get something like this!

_Warped Memories_

**Chapter Two – Together**

By Saori-Hime

It was humid hot, and getting warmer.

_Hm…_

In the mind-numbing pleasure where muscles rub against muscles, pale and tanned skin constricted, shuddered, and gasped in tiny ways that seduced the ears and excited the senses.

They kissed without wanting to stop, tasted the different colors of saliva, memorized its texture in curiosity, felt disappointed when it slipped out of their tongues and slid down the reddened cover of their mouths to moisturize red, spicy lips, which sucked and nibbled mindlessly on the soft and sweet words of desire, while flashes of thoughts passed by in guilty premonitions of the good and the bad that would come out of this, but neither cared enough to pay attention to logic or morality, because human emotions were calling strong and loud within their chests and they drove them mad with infatuation.

The forbidden attraction—the bittersweet prize of their relationship—gained without trying and lost if not resisted. It was lost virginity that never existed and never mattered, but was still real enough to keep him thinking… many times over, in his head—and he wondered what he would have to say—but today was no different from the rest. Once again he had failed.

_Ah…_

Fingertips dug down and held onto sweat and blood while feeling controlled and overpowered by illusions of nothing and everything, and he moaned and heard the pleas of reassurance coming from above. Faster, building faster, a cool friction inside their burning bodies that consumed the little resistance he kept hidden behind closed memories, and he gasped and felt thrilled for once in his life without contemplating a way to remain silent during this activity.

So they fucked—on the noisy bed, inside the dimly-lit and dusty room, which was covered with spilled patches of burgundy, alcohol and drugs and took the shape of a cheap hotel—until Sasuke had lost faith of ever gaining a tolerance to Naruto's hips and Naruto had began to admire the rhythmic aim Sasuke had.

It was degradation to its purest instincts.

And Sasuke snapped awake—of liking and enjoying, of the pleasure and the kisses—and he shoved one of his hands forward and tried to pry the blonde off, but Naruto pushed down and refused to move, stubborn and still needy, growling and gritting feral teeth at him for being a "fucking bitchy bastard" who always tried to stop their sessions before reaching the end.

Sasuke shuddered and recovered, gasped and scowled, and they struggled against each other as they made love. Enjoying the discomfort, taking pleasure from the anger, building up the crisis until Sasuke's head pushed back onto the pillow and Naruto's nails dug into his shoulders with the cries of the perfect orgasm.

Afterwards, a breathless Naruto would notice absentmindedly the way Sasuke's heat expired and covered the room, and he would rest comfortably against his dirty, naked chest, which rose and lowered gently, in synch with his up to the last heartbeat.

Blue eyes stared at the tasty beads of sweat that had accumulated by the base of Sasuke's pale neck, and his tongue slipped out to claim them as his own. He licked him affectionately while his thoughts wondered if Sasuke was satisfied or not.

Sasuke trembled and Naruto's hands reached up to envelope his face tenderly, cupping the sides of his jaw protectively without reason or warning like the silent tears that had began to escape Sasuke's open eyes. Naruto could feel them, and his eyelids lowered in the selfish self-denial.

"I killed him."

"My Brother."

Naruto's hands slipped from Sasuke's face as he began to sit up—stubborn mental shutdown—and when their bodies parted immediate cold was made to accompany them.

Naruto got out of the bed with turned down lips and a face that tried to flee the scene.

"Are you listening?" Sasuke admonished with a reproaching tone of voice as he followed the smaller boy's movements, unwilling to let him get away that easily. His hand reached out and took a hold of Naruto's wrist before he could shrink away, "Did you hear what I just said?" His grip tightened on Naruto's hand painfully, and Naruto yelled in response without turning to look at him, "Yes! Yes! I did!"

"Why are you raising your voice?"

"Let go!"

Sasuke pushed himself off the bed, stood up, and grabbed Naruto's other hand as he tried to control the frenzied blonde who refused to turn to look at him in the eye.

"Do you know what that means, Naruto? Do you have any clue what—stop moving!"

"Let me go, dammit, Sasuke!"

"Listen to me! Listen!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fuck you! Fuck him, fuck this!"

Naruto fought for his freedom and pulled back roughly, only to realize at the last minute that Sasuke had let him go already, and momentum drove him back a couple of steps before he lost his balance and fell on his rear. Sasuke stared down at him with no kindness, and his narrowed down, hateful dark eyes bore down on Naruto's blue ones, giving him an ultimatum. Sasuke turned away and headed directly towards the bed table while Naruto scrambled to his feet in a hurry.

Sasuke seized the bottle resting on the table, whipped the top off, and turned the bottle over, empting the contents on his hand erratically, not caring that half of the pills gushing out were raining down his palm and going onto the floor.

"Stop that! Stop it!" Naruto's voice said as he rushed over and tried to grab his shaking hands with worried fingers.

"Fuck off, Naruto. Disappear!"

"No! No!" Naruto cried out in a scared tone of voice as he tried to pry Sasuke's fist open, knowing full well of the unnerving medicine the taller boy hid in there. Sasuke retaliated by pushing him aside and pulling his hands away, but Naruto was quick and crafty enough to evade him to the point where it drove him insane.

"Shit—Naruto, you—"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really am!" Naruto begged, but his voice was caught off when Sasuke's hand seized him by the neck and shoved him directly onto the nearest wall. Naruto's head hit hard, and he made a small chocking sound in response, but Sasuke didn't let up. The blonde snapped his eyes open and searched for the hand holding the pills—when he found it, he lashed out and dug his nails down on Sasuke's skin viciously. Sasuke's nose wrinkled in accumulated anger and Naruto hissed out in pain as Sasuke increased the pressure on his neck.

"Please," Naruto finally gasped out, his frantic eyes locking onto Sasuke's black ones.

"Sasuke—" He whispered, his features desperate and childish, searing with sorrow and despair.

Sasuke's face went from hateful to confused, and his eyes widened involuntarily before he broke eye contact. His grip loosened, but his stance and silence made it clear to Naruto that he was not allowed to move. Sasuke's hand slid down Naruto's reddened flesh, but Naruto didn't notice, fully concentrated on trying to read what was behind Sasuke's unsaid silence, and his nails, still stuck to Sasuke's fist, drew blood and remained still, like his blue, unblinking eyes.

Sasuke approached suddenly, and pressed his forehead against Naruto's in regret, and his eyes closed as he listened to Naruto's soft breathing. His free hand reached up to the blonde's neck once again, but this time he used it to pull him closer, and Naruto's gaze softened, oblivious to what the other was going through. He was smarter than that, and he submitted; seduced by Sasuke's simple touches and gestures, seduced with a single glance, and agreeing to whatever the other wanted—his fingers lifted and he let go.

Sasuke's fist opened up almost immediately, and the pills he had been holding onto dropped down to the miserable floor with small plops. His hand felt sore while the small, crescent-moon shaped wounds bled, and his fingers throbbed in pain, but Sasuke refused to acknowledge the displeasure, instead he brought his hand up and rested it against Naruto's soft face.

He tilted Naruto's head carefully before pressing his lips against his gently, and the blonde didn't doubt himself twice before he gave into Sasuke's kiss compliantly.

_This is the only place I know_

_You are the only person I know_

_I like you…_

_…come closer_

_I won't complain_

_They won't know_

_Our secret_

•_  
_

Sasuke opened his eyes and was greeted by an image of himself—pale and slim complexion, sharp eyes and bleak hair. He stared at himself drowsily, and his head bowed down slightly. His eyelids lowered until he could only focus on the bottom part of the mirror, which showed his naked and vulnerable neck. He tried to open his eyes wider, to look up, but his energy left him and he was stuck. His mind struggled for clarity, and the shadows surrounded him and claimed the space around him in victory.

Movement caught the attention of his pupils and they moved to the corner of his eyes instantly.

Behind him.

His body wouldn't budge—he couldn't see what was behind him—and his heart rate shot through the roof. He looked back at the mirror, and saw the same flash of color blend out of the darkness, pass behind his neck, and disappear back into the shadows. Sasuke's eyes followed the same pattern like a broken film as it repeated various times in front of him until the surprise and mystery had worn off, and suddenly, his eyes were set free. He was once again face to face with a perfect reflection of himself, and he didn't waste time to look behind him.

His eyes widened.

Glaring, red eyes snapped open to look back at him through the mirror before everything shut down and black enveloped what was left of Sasuke's understanding. He felt the screams, the hunger, the anger and the pain. It was all being inflicted directly into his brain, and his muscles screeched out and ripped open, but his ears didn't detected it. No coherent thoughts were registered, just emotions and then saturated unconsciousness…

•

Sasuke breathed in… and recognized the pungent smell of vomit in the air. His squinting eyes began to adjust slowly, and he stared at the tatami floor in complete confusion. Naked… he was naked, and suddenly, he looked up.

Naruto was standing in front of him, completely naked as well, and looking down at him expectantly.

"You killed Itachi."

Sasuke nodded dumbly, enthralled by the deep blue eyes watching him from above.

"I helped you."

Sasuke nodded again.

"Isn't that… enough?"

Naruto whispered as he began to walk away, taking his eyes off Sasuke to look ahead of him. Sasuke continued to stare up, not bothering to follow Naruto's figure as he disappeared from his line of vision, and his eyes watched the ceiling, where… right there… in red splatters of blood… he could make out the silhouettes of letters forming…

_The End Is Near_

Sasuke sat up as he tried to clear his thoughts, and his eyes began to focus while his body began to feel sore. His breath caught in his lungs in surprise when Naruto's head appeared beside him and his voice was whispered in his ear, "I really like it when we are together."

Sasuke's lips opened—and they remained still for a breathtaking second of emotion—before the air in his lungs formed out two words, which formed a question, and gave meaning to his irrelevant feelings.

"…Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"You and I…we… are always doing the same thing."

"I know, lets not stop."

"I'm tired."

"Lets start again."

"Aren't you tired?"

"You aren't that tired, Sasuke."

"Yes I am, Naruto."

"Umm… you liar…"

"…is this… all—you think about?"

Sasuke groaned and breathed in, feeling his eyelids turn heavy. Sasuke moaned softly and Naruto kissed him lightly behind his ear, his hand already in between his legs and tracing patters and spirals on Sasuke's sensitive and quickly rising erection.

_Everything will be okay_

_Stay with me forever_

_We are friends_

_Don't leave me alone…_

_Am I important to you?_

_I'm here and that's what's important._

_Don't stop! Keep going, don't stop!_

Sasuke's hand reached between his legs, wrapped itself around Naruto's soft, wet fingers, and he joined in the same rhythm and pressure until he could feel the silent scream rising from the inside of his stomach, climbing up his throat, and slipping out his lips in lustrous climax.

Naruto breathed in, taking in the scent of Sasuke's being before plopping down on his back beside the paler boy.

"I feel sick…" Naruto commented randomly.

Sasuke caught his breath and his eyes lost focus, but he nodded his head up and down in agreement. He sighed, and heard the walls breathing around them, threatening to suck them up instantly if he allowed his mind to cave in. The floor made funny noises and the air resonated like that of a moving motor jet.

"You know, there is a urban legend that says… that in this exact room… the entire Uchiha family was slaughtered." Naruto began in his childish tone of voice, which Sasuke, in confusion, could hear coming from all around the room. "And that since then, this room has been accursed by hate, ego, selfishness… and desire…" Naruto's lips pursued upwards, "They said that the killer was an Uchiha himself. Very powerful… very mysterious…" Sasuke listened numbly and his fingers twitched slightly.

"His story reminds me of another one. The one with another lonely boy, but this one had a monster inside him. He was the unwanted outcast." Sasuke's head slunk down as he prepared to stand. He wanted… he wanted something. "You have heard of that story right? The one of the monster child that roams the streets in search for friendship," Naruto chuckled this time, and it come out as a distorted, sick laugh, "The one that says he devours his friend's soul and takes over his body. That one sounds like a completely different myth…" Sasuke's limbs acted on their own accord as he rose to his feet in one fluid motion, and his eyes searched vaguely for the exit until they caught a glimpse of light filtering through the bottom of a doorframe.

"No, no, I know the real story. This monster kid found happiness with a boy who had extraordinarily black hair and eyes… one who would ask himself over and over in his head (_What would you do for your existence?)_ many insane things (_How far would you reach out for what you wanted?)_ that no one understood, or cared to understand. (_Is this the ending to my story?)_ except for the monster kid." Sasuke's hand reached out for the door as his legs moved steadily forward under him, and his ears pulsated in uprising horror

"Funny thing is… an urban legend that has no scary ending, is no urban legend at all, is it? Do you know the rest of the story, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's fingers had gotten a hold of the darkened doorknob by now; he turned it slowly and pulled open the door gradually, allowing the light to sift inside the foggy room in controlled intensity.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the vast and perfect white in front of him. There was no horizon, no ground, no sky—it was all just spotless white, which had no meaning whatsoever, but still managed to make Sasuke's confused thoughts swirl around and fade to black. Sasuke turned around, expecting to see the light of the candle resting on the usual table inside the pitch-black room behind him, but instead the sudden explosion of sounds around him overwhelmed him, and his pupils dilated as his brain was overflowed with all the information he could recognize.

People were walking and running around him, past him, talking and shouting about the best prizes and bargains with small voices to high-pitched giggles, all plastered together in a mass of running footsteps, and delirious backgrounds that were composed of normal men and women dressed in regular red, white, blue, green, all type of different shining, glowing, bright colors that mixed together to form soft, warm, catchy clothing, and accessories—some were even wearing head-protectors.

Konoha…

He was inside Konoha.

Sasuke's bewildered face expressed what he could not with words, and his dark, wide eyes moved about the different people in a crazy fascination, as if he had never been exposed to this much _life_ before, and he whirled around, expecting to see the solid whiteness he had been greeted by just minutes ago, but once again he was wrong. It was all just Konoha. With its trees and houses, roads and bridges, full of different people and food, and overwhelming smells of running water and cherry-blossoms—his head hurt and he would have closed his eyes—but in between the running children wearing fake ANBU masks, the colorful gift-shops, and the people buying, selling stuff, all the way down, just before his figure became too hard to make out, he recognized Naruto—standing there, silently.

Sasuke locked eyes with him, and for an instant he could have sworn everything turned white again. He must have blinked.

Naruto broke eye contact to look up at the sky above them, and Sasuke followed his gaze. He was surprised to see the silhouettes of the words forming in the clear blue sky…

_The End Is Near_

They both stood there, staring up at the soaring clouds above them while people crossed in front of them and waived between their standing bodies to get to their destinations.

"Mom! Can I get that?"

"…only 10,000 yen, this way!"

"No petting the frogs please…"

"—Yes, they were some hard tests…"

"Different Shinobi for different tasks, the pay…"

"Hey! Don't run so fast!"

_You won't miss them._

_Because we are…_

Naruto closed his eyes, but his head remained in the same tilted position, and his dry lips opened and closed as he formed an unspoken word that disappeared into the wind and left him feeling… aroused.

TBC…

Comments: WAIT! I know what you are thinking, and I ASSURE you, and I will TELL you, and RECTIFY, that you are supposed to be confused. By no means are you supposed to understand what's going on. You are in Sassie's shoes, and he doesn't know what the heck is happening either. Just go along with it. It'll get solved soon enough… I hope :O I only have two more chapters to try to make sense out of this XD so, next chap shall answer more questions…hopefully. ;) as of right now, who do you think is pulling the strings here? Just curious to see how many people I've confused XD and how is my smut? lol… wonders if it's safe for her to ask scary…

Okay, at least I'll explain where the heck they have been in. I've tried, maybe failed, to describe three different places in this warped fic of mine 1) The room with the table and the candle 2) the room with the bed, and the pills 3) The place with the mirror. They are all different rooms, but they are all inside the same boundaries. (It is Sasuke's house XD) Hope that clears things up and I just introduced a fourth place, which is what's "outside." Okay! Enough answers! Now get confused again or I won't be happy! P

-Saori


End file.
